After I've Met You
by Pinkuro
Summary: Prince Lír and The Unicorn will never be the same again, after they've met each other. Unicorn -Lady Amalthea- / Prince Lír, oneshot, post movie


Title: After I've Met You

Author: pinku13

Chapter: 1/1

Warnings: oneshot, not beta-ed, post movie

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Characters: Unicorn (Lady Amalthea), Prince Lír

Pairings: Unicorn (Lady Amalthea) / Prince Lír

Summary: Prince Lír and The Unicorn will never be the same again, after they've met each other.

_x_

x

After I've Met You

x

x

The Unicorn feels so lonely. She thinks after rescuing the others like her she would feel better, but no, she feels just as lonely as before, when was the last Unicorn.

Unicorns usually live by themselves, giving life to everything. And it became necessary because humans hunted them, it was less likely for them to be captured if they're alone than in a flock.

But that doesn't mean she likes it. Before she it didn't make a difference, she an unicorn, her emotions were different. But now... now she has become human, she knows different.

She is different.

She is different than them now. Now she knows human emotions, like regret, and love.

She now regrets having left from the human friends she met, Schmendrick, Molly, and of course, Prince Lír.

She wasn't aware before that such human could cause such an impact on her, they did. He does.

She misses that prince.

She finds herself loving him. She doesn't know an unicorn who has ever loved, besides her.

She's unique, again.

x

Prince Lír has left the castle after what happened. He doesn't know where to go, but he knows where his heart is. After have meeting Lady Amalthea, no, the Unicorn, he can't think of anything else. He just wants to meet her once more, tell her how he feels...

She has given his life back to him, he felt he owes her so much.

So as he rides his horse, she finds himself looking for her everywhere he goes, checking every horse he finds, every forest he enters, every single place

"I'll never find her again" He thinks out loud "I know it's useless what am I doing?"

He asks but the only answer he hears is the stepping of his horse.

x

Her home looks so different now comparing to before she had left, it looks like it's been so long she's lived here.

She remembers living in that castle as a Lady Amalhea, slowly losing her memory about being an unicorn. And living with that Prince.

She has never felt or lived anything like that before. She had been able feel his love, she had been able feel her own love slowly growing for that human man.

She has never felt anything as wonderful as that before.

She knows she shouldn't feel like that, she knows that with those feelings she isn't a fully unicorn, but she can't avoid the fact, she wants to see that Prince once again, be at his side.

But to go on another quest? She truly doesn't know what to do. A part of her tells her she should stay and forget him, to come back to be a full unicorn again.

However, there's another part, that ignores that, that tells her she shouldn't care for that, to follow her heart.

Perhaps it's what she should do, she thinks, follow her heart.

x

Prince Lír enters a forest, when his horse gives the first step in he can feel something different, no leaves under its feet. He has heard stories, he knows what it means, it means something magical is living under there.

"Could it be?" His heart is pounding as his heart search his surroundings.

Not too far away, the Unicorn sees a new comer in her enchanted forest, it has been awhile anyone has stepped in, so she's worried, maybe it's a hunter. She must be careful. She hides in a careful place to look who it is.

She is more than surprised when her eyes are cast at the new comer.

"Prince Lír" She says his name out loud "But what is he doing in here?"

Should she go meet him? She supposes no evil can be done.

The prince is walking carefully in the strange forest, his heart wants to meet his beloved but his head fears never seeing her again.

It's when he hears a noise, he quickly looks at the side to check what or who can it be?

His eyes can't believe the image they see.

"Lady Amalthea!" He shouted excitedly "It's you isn't it? I would recognize you anywhere!"

"Prince Lír, what are you doing in here? She asks feeling her heart beating faster, and already realizing that this is a human emotion.

"Lady Amalthea, no! Beautiful Unicorn... I'm sorry I just have to tell you something!" He tells her nervously and then quickly gets off the horse.

She knows she shouldn't... but she wants to hears what he has to say. She still loves him after all.

"Please say it" She asks shyly.

"I-" He cleans his throat "I love you" the Unicorn looks up at him "I don't care if you are human, unicorn or whataver shape or size, I love you anyhow, and anywhere, and I would wander the wonder to tell you that, to be with you." He stops a moment and sighs "My mind knows we can never be together, that our love is impossible, but my heart just wants to be with you, by your side, even if nothing between us can never happen" That is it, his entire feelings, his entire heart only to her.

The unicorn can't take it. Nobody has ever said those things to her, and tho say something when she is so vulnerable...

"I-" She starts an answer "I love you to Prince Lír" She can see his eyes glowing with hope "But you are right, nothing can happened between us, even if it hurts for both us, you are human and I am an Unicorn. We have to follow our paths" It hurt so much to say such thing to him, but it's what her heart told her to do.

After a moment, he's able to get an answer out of himself "I understand"

"Thank you for understanding" She nods, preparing to leave, with a hole in her chest.

"Wait!" She stops her walk as she hear Prince Lír's screaming.

She looks at him, asking what is it "Can we at least be together for the rest of the day? Till the next dawn? Just until I leave again..."

She smiles. She would like it "That's fine I guess"

Then they lie themselves down in the forest grass, and just stay there for the rest of the day, and sleep there for the night, just enjoying each other company, anything else wouldn't be as good as it.

Prince Lír just wants to stay there forever, he loves her so much, and he knows he has nowhere better to go, however, he knows they can't be together, their love is impossible, thus, when he wakes up, the only thing waiting for him is his quest for a new home.

The unicorn doesn't want to wake up at morning, she likes his smell, but she knows she has to, because her place isn't with him, she must forget him, and become a hole unicorn once again, regretting it or not.

But both of them agree that their meeting and love has changed each other forever.

And they will never forget each other, ever.

x

x

The End!

x

x

pinku: Liked? Review please! :3


End file.
